1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate for embedding an imaging device, a method for manufacturing the same, and an imaging apparatus.
2. Background Art
As mobile computing devices such as smartphones have become thinner in recent years, the demand for thinner imaging apparatuses to build into those mobile computing devices has grown. Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose technologies for making imaging apparatuses thinner. These technologies aim to make the imaging devices and lens units built into the imaging apparatuses thinner.
More specifically, in these technologies a thin imaging device is used, and the imaging device is curved according to the aberration of the lens unit. Curving the imaging device removes the need to provide a lens for correcting the aberration in the lens unit, for example, thereby making it possible to make the lens unit thinner.